Black Suits Comin Nod Ya Head
by Rattlesnake316
Summary: Ace and Tech become L.I.B., Loonatics in Black, as they sing "Black Suits Comin" by Will Smith as they use highlights from their greatest captures of exterrestrial Violence and Alien Scum


**Tech: When all else fails, we are your first**

**Ace: Your last**

**Together: And your only line of defence against the alien scum**

**Ace**:Come-come on  
Come on, come-come on-on  
(**Tech:**MIB)  
**{Ace:** The black suits comin}  
{**Tech**:The black suits comin}  
Im comin, Im comin, Im comin, Im comin

**Ace and Tech are chasing down a mutated six armed freak through Grand Central station, Ace takes it down with a locked on laser blast to the thing's leg before Tech arrests it**

**Tech**: I am the man in black  
Im back breakin the back of the random attacker  
So can the flack, yo  
Im dangerous, I've been trained to bust  
When a stranger fuss, tryin to endanger us  
Praise me, yall, don't nothin phaze me, yall  
When they see me they gage be all crazy yall  
They say Im a myth, trust me if somebody rip  
Out of the depths of your imagination appears Tech  
Coyote  
Black suit, the black shades, the black shoes  
Black tie with the black attitude  
New style, black Raybans, Im stunnin, man  
New hotness, pitch black, 600, man  
Don't you understand, what you thought I wouldn't come  
again  
Leave you hangin without bringin you the fun again  
Tanglin with the alien scum again  
Mind your manners or the black suits runnin in

**The next challenge for L.I.B. is an overgrown earthworm who is trying to eat the earth from the inside as they attack from the front and blow up the things insides much to theirs and the planets relief**

**Tech: **Nod ya head {The black suits comin}  
Let me see you nod ya head like this {The black suits}  
comin  
Let me see you (**Ace: **Nod ya head) like this {**Ace: **The black suits comin}  
Let me see you bop ya head, nod ya head, come on

**Ace uses a flash stick to erase peoples memories of the events about the worm nearly eating earth**

(**Tech: **Nod ya head) {**Ace: **The black suits comin}  
Let me see you (Nod ya head) like this {The black suits comin}  
Let me see you nod ya head like this {**Tech: **The black suits comin}  
(**Ace: **Nod ya head...head...head...)

"_Again another threat to the earth is stopped by the mysterious group known only as L.I.B. as today a metamorphic Crow rampaged through the city only to be stopped by two unknown men" _

**Ace: **Check it, yo  
Theres this chick right  
Serleena makin me sick, right  
Earth is worthless to her, she be trippin like  
Threatening me and my means, tryin to get the light  
Thinkin shes superwomen, the black kryptonite  
Finishin whatever you start, son  
The best looking crime fighter since myself in part  
one  
Better act right, play nice and sing along  
Cause Ace is back and he hyped, what, bring it on

**Ace saves some women from a humoungus building eating Slug but as they fall Tech deploys a huge thick mat for the girls to land on **

**Tech and Ace**: Uh, wanna brawl with me, tryin to brawl with me  
Uh-uh, what-what  
Yo {**Tech: **Black suits comin}  
What-what  
Let me see ya just, come on

**Tech and Ace are seen on the front cover of Times magazine with an arrested cult leader who tries to rise the dead**

**Tech: **Just come on and nod ya head like this {**Ace: **The black suits comin}  
Let me see you nod ya head {**Tech: **The black suits comin}  
Let me see you nod ya head like this {**Ace: **The black suits comin}  
Let me see you (**Tech:** Nod ya head, MIB)

**After another sucessful day at against a lady freak Tech and Ace unwind with some brewski's in the nearest bar**

**Tech: **Let me see you nod ya head {**Ace: **The black suits comin}  
Let me see you (**Tech: **Nod ya head), come on, come on  
Let me see you (**Ace: **Nod ya head) like this {**Tech: **The black suits comin}  
Let me see you (**Ace: **Nod ya head...head...head...)

**"I guess thats all the menaces for one week Tech"**

**"Yep, and I hope Lexi has made something delicious to eat at home"**

**Tech: **Check it, check it  
Yo, case closed, erase my foes  
Chase the wave out of black suits, shades, and clothes  
We above the law, feds can't touch me yall  
Highly ranked, black blank I.D. cards  
So disregard what you think you saw  
Put that phone down now, who you think you callin,  
huh  
One little flash then, goodnight dear  
Just open your eyes, honey, look right here, thank you  
Mission completed, I mean it, we won't be defeated  
You seen it, we did it, even with weapons depleted  
Galaxy defenders, don't act like you don't remember  
Takin contenders and proven they only pretenders  
Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls  
The men in black is back to protect the world  
When the enemy is near, the elite is here  
So have no fear

**Their thoughts of home are interrupted by a storm cloud brewing and Optimatus stood in the centre of the cloud**

**"BOW DOWN TO THE SUPREME, OPTIMATUS" **

**Ace: **Just let me see you nod ya head {**Tech: **The black suits comin}  
Come on nod ya head like this {**Ace: **The black suits comin}  
Let me see you (**Tech: **Nod ya head) like this {**Ace: **The black suits comin}  
Let me see you (**Tech: **Nod ya head, MIB)

**"This definatly reads a 9.0 on my Weird Shit-O-Meter Tech"**

**"Give it all ya got" Tech shouts to Ace as they aim and fire towards Optimatus**

(**Ace: **Nod ya head) Woo (**Tech: **MIB)  
(**Ace: **Nod ya head) Uh {**Tech: **The black suits comin  
(**Ace: **Nod ya head) Yo (**Tech: **MIB)  
Yo, yo (**Tech and Ace: **Nod ya head...head...head...)

**"Optimatus, you are under exterestrial arrest, so i'd shut the fuck up right now" Ace says harshly as he throws Optimatus in the van before turning to the witness'**

**Ace: **If you wanna rock then say (**Tech: **Hey, oh)  
Tell me if you wanna rock then say (**Tech: **Hey, oh)  
If you wanna rock then say (**Tech: **Hey, oh)  
Come on, if you wanna rock then say (**Tech: **Hey, oh)

**"Now once I use this, you will have no recollection of what I just said, what you saw never happened and the L.I.B. do NOT exsist" Tech says as he and Ace put on their shades to stop the flash getting in their eyes**

**Tech: **Yo, if you wanna rock then say (**Ace: **Hey, oh)  
Tell me if you wanna rock then say (**Ace: **Hey, oh)  
If you wanna rock then say (**Ace: **Hey, oh)  
Tell me if you wanna rock then say (**Ace: **Hey, oh), huh

**When the flash goes off people stare blankly at the place where Ace and Tech had been stood but just continue with their daily routines**

(**Tech and Ace: **Nod ya head...head...head...).

**Ace and Tech step forward towards you the reader and hold up that memory pen**

**Ace: You will have no recollection of this story or it's author**

**Tech: You never read about L.I.B. or anything for that matter**

**When the pen goes off you will have no memory of what I have written right here.**

**END**


End file.
